The Unthinkable
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Totally SpiesKim Possible Crossover. When evil beings unite for form a duo of terror, hero's from around the country have to unite to bring them down. But why is Jerry so concerned about this latest vy for world conquest? Chapter Two Up!
1. Robbery

The Unthinkable  
By The Steel Angel

Authors Notes - Inspired by reading Racewing's Totally Spies/Kim Possible Crossover. I love both fandoms so much, that I decided to combine them. Note. This takes place AFTER the Kim Possible series finale, "So the Drama"

Chapter One   
Robbery

Jerry stared down at the video monitor that was playing on his computer console, almost in disbelief. It was a security feed from one of the most celebrated and guarded technological research and development centers in the world. As he looked down and saw the crime being committed, he couldn't believe his eyes. Could this really be happening?

He had to be absolutely sure before he took any kind of action. One careless move could send the whole country into chaos. He had to pre-empt this person quickly, stealthily, and effectively, before the media got any kind of inkling that something may have been wrong.

"Shall I deploy the girls, Jerry?" The robotic female voice chimed. Jerry took a deep breath, and took a step backwards, turning to face GLADIS' "body". He was the head of WOOHP. It was his call whether to use force or not. Why was he hesitating? The decision was so easy. He'd made the call hundreds, perhaps even thousands of times during his tenure, but for some reason, this decision seemed to grate on him.

"Use the B team. Brittany, Demitri, and Fabiere need more practice anyways. This is just a robbery, they can handle it." Jerry said. He hoped he was wrong. Oh god, how he hoped he was wrong. Because if he was right, and this burglar was who he thought it was, then he may have just condemened an entire WOOHP spy team to defeat, or ever worse.

He turned to walk back to his desk, with his hands grasping his own wrists behind his back. His eyes were tilted toward the ground. It was just a coincidence, wasn't it? Coincidences happened all the time, everywhere in the world... yet somehow, deep down, in the pit of his stomach, he knew that it wasn't a coincidence. His time at WOOHP taught him that there was no such thing as a coincidence. Not when it was this big.

He took a deep breath, focusing himself. He couldn't appear to be doubtful in front of his suboordinates, especially not teenagers. He leaned back against his desk, regaining his calm composure as he heard the faint screams of two boys and a girl growing louder, and louder, and louder, until finally, the three spies landed face first on the couch placed specifically underneath the WOOHP entry tube.

"Hello spies." Jerry greeted. Brittany sat up, groaning. She was wearing a blue nightgown. She reoritented herself, and leaned her head on her partner's shoulder, the dark skinned Demitri. He wrapped an arm around her, and began to rub one of her shoulders lightly. The asian girl yawned, and then spoke in a soft voice.

"You really need to work on your time, Jerry... it's the middle of the night!" She whined. Demitri smirked. Fabiere, the third member of the group, shrugged slightly. His blond hair always seemed to be in the right place. He looked like he'd just stepped out of an Ambercrombie and Fitch magazine, despite having been asleep for five hours.

"Yeah Jerry. I have a track meet tomorrow. Regional championships you know." Fabiere said, and stretched out his back. Demitri still didn't say anything. He'd always been the quietest of the three, which is part of the reason that Jerry had assigned him to be on the same group with Brittany and Fabiere.

Brittany was a born leader. Gifted in her movements. She'd picked up most of her WOOHP martial arts training exceptionally fast. She had a cool, calm, rational and logical mind. She could anticipate the consequences of her actions quickly, and act accordingly. Plus, she had been trained in part by WOOHP's A team.

Fabiere was also extremely extroverted. Jerry had access to all of WOOHP Agents' school records, and was quite impressed when he saw Fabiere's resume. Football, Basketball, Baseball, Track, Swimming, and Wrestling. Needless to say, he was physically the strongest of the bunch. Also, a brilliant tactician. He had the mind of Voliere, and the body of Hercules.

Demitri, was different. He was more of a shy, inclusive type of person. He kept to himself, not putting too much weight on school, extracurricular activities, or much else in life. He was, however, a computer genius. He set WOOHP computer skill records seemingly without trying.

When Jerry had first put this team together, he honestly didn't know how it was going to work out. Before them, they had always used same-sex teams. Three girls, or three boys. Jerry decided that it was time to try a co-ed team, and he was pleased with the results this far. Of course, WOOHP's policy of not dating any fellow employees was still in place. Something that he was well aware of Brittany and Demitri breaking, but he had never called them on it. Let teenagers live their own lives, he'd decided.

"I'm sorry, but the situation is urgent." Jerry said calmly.

"And you didn't call Sam, Clover, and Alex... why? It's like, ten oclock on the west coast. It's one oclock in Miami." Brittany argued. "...Wait a minute, WOOHP Headquarters IS on the West Coast. How'd you get us here so fast?" Brittany demanded. Jerry chose to ignore the question.

"I would have, but the girls need their beauty sleep. Chemistry tests tomorrow, you know." Jerry said lightly.

"Hello-o? Regional Championship! Track!" Fabiere said loudly, just in case Jerry hadn't heard him before. He had heard him loud and clear of course, but he couldn't tell Fabiere the real reason that he was using Brittany's team. He waved his hand to a large video screen in the WOOHP lobby, which activated as if on a motion detector.

"We just got word of a break in at the Grimway Weaponry Research and Development Center in Charlotte, North Carolina. The theif in question was able to bypass some of the top security alone, without help." Jerry said, and played a clip of the theif, who was shrouded in black, sneaking past security like it was nothing.

"So you want us to find him and bring him in. That's cake." Fabiere said energetically. "Maybe this will give me the warm up I need for tomorrow's meet."

"Why send WOOHP agents on something as trivial as a robbery? Shouldn't the police be handling this?" Brittany asked. Jerry looked at her.

"Brittany, this theif was able to sneak past the top security in the world. We have no idea how dangerous he or she could be in hand to hand combat. We need to secure the building, and bring this criminal into custody. A custody that can hold him or her." Jerry said.

"Sounds good to me." Fabiere said, and stood up. He took out his wallet, which acted as the male counterpart to the female spies' Xpowders. He pressed a button on the inside, causing his orange jumpsuit to cover his body. Brittany and Demitri stood up as well, each doing the same thing. Brittany was covered by her own sky blue suit, and Demitri donned his own black jumpsuit.

"What kinda toys do we get tonight, Jerry?" Brittany asked, finally beginning to shrug off the effects of being suddenly woken up. Jerry nodded at GLADIS, who began to move the three spies down a conveyor belt.

"On this mission, you will be equipped with state of the art gadgetry fresh from WOOHP's own R&D center." GLADIS' voice rang. A metal claw tossed a heart shaped backpack to Brittany, and two rounded backpacks to Demitri and Fabiere. Brittany opened hers up, and looked through it.

"Hmm... not a bad selection. I love these Streamline Feline Catsuits." Brittany said. Demitri took out a can of what looked like shaving cream. He looked at it oddly for a few moments.

"GLADIS, what's this stuff? I've never seen it before." He asked.

"Stuntan Lotion modifed into a male version. Stun-fun Shaving Cream." GLADIS answered.

"Huh... cool." Demitri answered, and pulled out another gadget. "Laser chapstick... hey, Wolverine Claws." He said. "I love when we get to use these. Makes me feel like Wolverine from the X-men." He said, earning a few silent stares from Brittany and Fabiere.

"You're such a nerd sometimes..." Fabiere said, looking through his backpack as well. "How come I never get any weapons? All I ever get is tracking stuff." He said, and took out a bottle of what looked like Bubbles, and a pack of bubblegum.

"Because last time you had a weapon, you froze my feet to a gaint rock in the middle of a mudslide?" Brittany supplied. GLADIS interjected.

"Chewable Gluable Tracking Gum, and Bubble Blaster Invisibility Shield." She said. "Use them all wisely, and with caution." She said as the three spies reached the end of the conveyor belt.

"Remember, girls." Jerry reminded. "Please, bring the culprit back alive." Jerry said.

"No problem Jerr." Demitri said with a soft smile. Jerry smiled back.

"Good luck, Spies." He said, and sent the spies plunging down to the second floor, where a jet was waiting for them.

"Jerry, you did not tell them..." GLADIS began, but stopped when Jerry held up his hand.

"They'll find out soon enough. I can only hope that they'll have enough firepower to complete their mission." Jerry said, and turned back to his desk. Brittany and her teammates were highly trained WOOHP sentries. They could handle one criminal, couldn't they?

* * *

"Why is it, that Jerry can WOOHP us from Miami Beach to Los Angeles in like, three seconds, but we always have to take a three hour jet ride back to the East Coast?" Fabiere complained from aboard the WOOHP jet that they had been riding in for the last three hours.

Brittany was at the helm, as she always was. Her piloting skills had improved considerably since she had to be rescued by Sam, Clover and Alex. Demitri was sitting next to her, with his laptop open, typing away at his keyboard like an secretary hyped up on a gallon of coffee.

Fabiere was sitting behind them, sprawled out on both seats, using one of them as a leg rest It was like this every time they ever had to travel somewhere. Brittany flew or drove, Demitri turned into a hermit, barely looking up from his computer screen, and Fabiere complained. The whole way.

Thankfully, Brittany had long since learned to tune Fabiere's whining out. She turned to Demitri, putting the jet on auto pilot, since they'd be landing soon. "What'cha doin', Dee?" She asked. Demitri looked up at her slightly, then turned back to his screen.

"Getting some info on this Grimway place." He said, then leaned back. "Security is tighter than NASA and the Pentagon put together. But I cracked it." He said, sounding slightly proud of himself. Brittany smiled.

"What'd you find out?" She asked. He pointed to his screen.

"They're working on an experimental beam weapon that injects Ozone into the atmosphere. You know, a way to rebuild it because of all the global warming that's been going on. But other than that, nothing big is going on here." He said, then blinked. "W...wait a minute. Something weird is happening." He said, and started typing at his keyboard.

"What? What is it?" Brittany asked.

"Someone's accessing... Someone just broke into the security grid. Codes codes codes... oh man, they're stealing the codes!" Demitri yelped.

"So what?" Fabiere asked, poking his head into the cockpit to be included in the conversation.

"To fire this beam, you need access codes. Whoever is breaking into this security grid is stealing the codes. So they can steal the beam, and actually USE it." Demitri said.

"Who would wanna steal a stupid ozone machine?" Fabiere asked. Demitri glared at him.

"Do you understand NOTHING of Ozone Thermaldynamics!" He demanded. Brittany and Fabiere exchanged confused glances with one another. Demitri sighed. "Okay, look. Ozone is a very unstable element. If someone fires this beam at the wrong intensity, or the wrong angle, it could wipe out the Ozone layer completely. Our atmosphere would be gone." He said. Fabiere still looked confused. "NO AIR! VERY HOT IN THE DAY AND VERY COLD AT NIGHT!" Demitri shrieked.

"Ohhhh." Fabiere said. "Well, we can't allow that."

"Coming in for landing." Brittany interruped, having taken manual control of the jet. If Demitri was right, and he usually was, then they couldn't afford to let whoever it was get away with this. She tilted the jet into a steep dive, then pulled up at the last moment, throwing on the air brakes and reverse thrusters, hovering safely to the ground. "Everyone, catsuits." Brittany said. The two boys nodded, and used their X-wallets to change into their Streamline Feline Catsuits.

Brittany took her Xpowder out, and dialed WOOHP Headquarters. "Okay Jerry, we're here. Do you have a location of the theif?" She asked, as she changed into her catsuit as well.

"The only thermal scan we can see is on the third floor." Jerry said. "Approach with caution. And again, good luck." Jerry said, before cutting contact. Brittany turned back to her two partners.

"Okay guys. Third floor." Brittany said. "And remember. Quiet." She said, and held a finger up to her lips. The others nodded, and dropped out from the hatch of the jet, looking around for any signs of guards, or worse, aides of the criminal inside.

"Security. Three oclock." Demitri whispered. Brittany reached into her backpack, and took out her can of Stuntan lotion. She motioned for the two boys to head toward the building. They nodded, and started creeping along the soft grass stealthily. She creeped up behind the guard slowly, not wanting to alert him to her presence. She hated to knock out innocents, but this mission was key. She had to immobilize him.

Once she was close enough, she took the cap off the bottle. She noticed that it had an extendable spray nozzle for victims at a distance. WOOHP has thought of everything, she thought. She leveled the bottle at the guard, and pressed down on the cap. A clear mist shot out, and hit the guard right on the side of his face. He groaned slightly, and reached for his radio, but couldn't muster the strength. He fell to his left, barely hanging on to consciousness.

She replaced the cap, and ran back toward the backside of the building, to find Demitri and Fabiere, already equipping themselves with the Wolvering claws. "Stucco. Hard to climb without these." Fabiere hissed.

"Third floor, guys. Cut a hole in the window when you get up there. Once you get in, use the Bubble Blaster Invisibility shield." Brittany said.

"I'll go first." Fabiere volunteered. He drew his fist back, and thrusted it forward, causing the blades of his Wolverine Claws to stick into the stucco. He slowly begain to climb. "Hope you guys have done your pull ups, because you're gonna be lifting with your arms. Nowhere to rest your feet." Fabiere groaned. Demitri and Brittany looked at each other. Demitri stepped aside, and gestured to the shadowed stucco wall.

"Ladies first?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine. Move, you big baby." She said, and started climbing up behind Fabiere. Demitri brought up the rear, climbing up behind Brittany.

"Hey, this was a good decision. I've got a perfect view of your-" Demitri began, before he was immediately shushed by Fabiere, who was already at the third floor. He took out his laser chapstick, and started to slowly cut a person-sized hole in the large glass window. Once the circle was completed, he too the large circle of glass, and pulled it out, creating a large open hole. Brittany reached into Fabiere's backpack, and grabbed the bubble container. She hopped through the hole in the window, and coated herself in the bubble-shield.

"What do we do with this thing?" Fabiere asked, gesturing to the large piece of glass still in his hands. Brittany sighed.

"Just slide it through the hole and leave it next to the window. Hopefully, we'll be in and out of here. Burglary? Bah, he probably just didn't want to wake up his Top Spies in case a real emergency happens later on." Brittany said. Fabiere chuckled, and slid the piece of glass through the opening, and let it rest on the ground underneath the window sill. He stepped inside, and let Brittany coat his body with the Bubble shield. "You're last, Dee."

Demitri nodded, and jumped through the window. Brittany took a deep breath, and blew a large pink bubble around Demitri's body. A shield that would protect them from the sight of anyone who happened looking over a video camera. If they came across any guards in person...well, then then their job would get a lot more difficult very, very quickly. "Jerry said that our thief is on the third floor. So, let's split up. I'll go straight, Demitri, you go right, and Fabiere, you go left. Whoever spots the theif first, lets the others know ASAP. Got it?" She asked. The two boys just nodded, and split up in their different directions.

The hallway was quiet as Brittany walked silently, using her Xpowder to scan for any thermal activity in any of the lab rooms. Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. She felt a chill run up the back of her spine. She hated it when it was this quiet. She'd grown up on horror movies, and whenever it was this quiet, was when something insanely horrible was about to happen. She tries to block all those thoughs out of her head. "Mission, Brittany. Focus."

There!

She spun quickly to find... nothing. But she'd just heard something, hadn't she? The fear at the pit of her stomach seemed to be growing. The anticipation was agonizing. She took a step backwards, and felt her bubble pop. She shrieked, and whipped out her catclaws, spinning and holding them at the ready. She found herself face to face with a...

Laser chapstick?

"Fabby!" Brittany screeched, and hit him, open handed, in the chest. "Don't do that!" She glared at him, though she saw that he was pale, and panting as well.

"YOU don't do that! This place is bad enough!" Fabiere accused. Brittany shushed him.

"Okay okay... we're both visible right now... so let's move fast. We have to find that theif and get out of here. Now." Brittany said. Fabiere nodded, and took off down the hallway with Brittany right behind him. Fabiere held his X-wallet up against the right side of the hallway, speed scanning for any kind of motion. Brittany did the same to the left side, until her Xpowder went off. Demitri's voice came back, in a hushed whisper.

"Guys, I found the theif... Computer station on the left wing. Hurry up." Demitri said, and cut contact instantly.

"Left wing. Got it. Let's go!" Brittany yelled, and veered to the left, running as fast as her legs would carry her down the hallway. She turned a corner, only to be greeted by Demitri barrelling into her chest, knocking her backwards against a steel door. "Ooof!" She weezed, and looked up. Standing there, was their thief. Dressed in all black, with a black skull cap on to conceal the criminal's hair. Brittany squinted. She couldn't even tell if it was male or female, let alone WHO it was. All she could see was eyes. What color were they?

Unfortunately, she couldn't focus long enough to tell. The criminal bent over, and placed to contacts in his or her eyes. Now the eyes glowed a sinister red. Fabiere yanked Demitri and Brittany up to a standing position. "I don't know who you are, but no one tosses my friend around like a rag doll except ME. Now, you're coming with us one way or the other. We can do it the easy way, or the fun way.." Fabiere said with a grin, and began to crack his knuckles. A low chuckle was heard, and then a whisper from the thief.

"Amateurs always feel the need to talk big." The thief said, and leapt forward, spinning in the air and delivering a roundhouse kick to Fabiere's jaw, that sent him flying through the air, into the metal door. Brittany dropped down into a fighting position, and stepped in front of Demitri, who was still down from the thief's initial attack. The thief seemed to hesitate, but then leapt forward again. Brittany drew out her catclaws, and leapt at the thief.

Brittany swung her arm in a sharp arc, but the Thief caught her wrist, and twisted with a crushing grip. She yanked Brittany forward, and slammed her elbow into Brittany's shoulders, causing her to cry out. Who was this thief? No random burglar. The motions were too fluid. Too precise. This was a professional. A career criminal? "I don't know who you are, but you are going DOWN!" Brittany screamed, and leapt to her feet. The thief stood calm, almost proddingly.

"Brittany," A voice behind her said. She turned her head. It was Demitri. He tossed her his can of Stun-fun shaving cream.

"Thanks Dee." She said, and turned back toward the Thief, who was now an inch from her face. "Wha..."

"Never take your eyes off your opponent. That's rule number one." The thief said in a low whisper, then thrusted her head forward, slamming her forehead into Brittany's skull. Brittany stepped back, dizzy and disoriented. "I'll take that." The thief said, and grabbed the shaving cream out of Brittany's hand. The next thing she felt was nothingness. Numbness. She'd been stunned. She fell backwards limply.

"They send such amateurs to stop me... pitiful." The thief said, and grabbed a small disk out of a computer system. "I'll be taking these codes. And thanks for the warm up." The thief said, and took off down the hall. Brittany sighed deeply. She'd been beaten. No, THEY had been beaten. Their whole team, by one thief not much bigger than herself. Was his or her plan really to wipe out the Ozone layer? That was insane... she'd have to talk to Jerry about it later... But right now, she was so tired... she couldn't move, and the floor was carpeted. She might as well sleep while she could... because she might not be getting any sleep for a while after this.

To Be Continued.


	2. Silencing the Truth

The Unthinkable   
By The Steel Angel 

Chapter Two   
Silencing the Truth

Author's Note - A very special thanks goes out to my good friend DragonShadow for his construction of the final scene of this chapter.

Ah, Summer at last.

Four grueling years of Highschool were finally over. Graduation was over. The next time she saw some of her classmates would be at their ten-year reunion. Hopefully, Bonnie was part of that latter group. Now, began the three months of solace before the strains of adulthood began to kick in.

By why worry about that now? It was summer!

She tied her hair back into a long pony-tail, and adjusted her bikini top, making sure it covered everything appropriately. She slid a pair of shorts on, and grabbed a shirt before leaving the bathroom, where she apparently had an audiance.

"Geeze Kim, show a little more skin why don't you?" One of her little brothers, Jim, said.

"I'll bet you'd like that wouldn't you? You little pervert." Kim countered, and pushed past him. Throughout the last few months, she'd noticed a definate change in her little brothers. Where as before, for almost their entire life, it seemed like they shared a brain. A single mind that controlled two seperate bodies. But now, they were starting to seperate. Form their own personalities.

It was a good thing. Jim was more outgoing, expressive, and down right annoying sometimes. Tim, however, had gotten more reclusive. He stayed in his room most of the time now a days, fiddling with his computer, or something else that the two had mutated into an instrument of annoyance.

Honestly, the things that they did sometimes amazed her. They were the prodigy of a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist of course, just like she was. She smirked. Did the Possible's have the strongest genes on the planet? A brain surgeon for a mother, a rocket scientist for a father, two twin boys who were mechanical and computer geniuses, and a teenage daughter who saved the world on a regular basis.

But sometimes... not often, but sometimes... she wondered what her life's profession would be. She couldn't go around saving the world forever. Not if she ever wanted to settle down... get married... start a family...

"...Okay Kim. No thinking about a family now. You're eighteen, not twenty five..." She said to herself.

"Actually, the average age for an American woman to have her first kid is twenty-two." A voice behind her said. Kim spun around, to find her other brother standing behind her. He had two straps around his shoulders, which were connected to a laptop computer, so he could walk around but still have the laptop in front of him.

"...Tweeb! Stop eavesdropping! Didn't mom and dad ever teach you any manners?" Kim demanded. Tim smirked.

"Didn't Mom tell you that talking to yourself is an early symptom of psychosis?" Tim shot back. Kim growled at him. "Hey, chill out. I'm just trying to be helpful. Besides, who would you have kids WITH? Ron?" He asked.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Kim asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"...But then you'd have to have sex with...okay, bad mental picture. Very bad mental picture." Tim said, and put a hand to his stomach, acting like the very thought had made him physically ill. Kim chuckled, despite still being slightly ticked at his eavesdropping. She put her shirt on.

"He IS my boyfriend now, you know." She said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean... if there was a breakup, you couldn't be friends anymore. That's how it works." Tim said. Kim smiled, and put a hand on Tim's head, ruffling his hair. 

"You'll understand when you're older. It just... feels like the right time to do this. I mean... yeah, we've been friends since you tweebs were in diapers. We've been through hell and back together. Missions, dances, dating, even sex-ed." She said. "I guess... I just finally realized that I care about Ron more than I could ever care about any other boy." She said.

"...Touching. I think." Tim said. Kim chuckled.

"Like I said, you'll understand when you get older, and when you fall in love." She said, then turned away from him. "Tell Mom I'm gonna be at the water park with Ron."

"Yeah yeah." Tim said. Kim smiled, and walked downstairs, and grabbed her purse. It had all the essentials she needed. Cell phone. Sun tan lotion. Romance novel. Kimmunicator. She opened the door, to find Ron already standing there. He was wearing an orange bathing suit and a blue T-shirt that had the words "Hang Ten" written in yellow letters. His hair was slicked back, and he had on a pair of way-too-big sunglasses.

"Hey KP. Ready to go catch some rays?" He asked in a mellow, laid back tone.

"Sure thing. But first," She said, and grabbed the bottle of sun screen out of her purse. She squirted a bit in her hand, and started applying it to Ron's face.

"Agh! Cold! Cold!" Ron complained. Kim giggled.

"Oh deal with it. I don't want you to turn into the amazing Lobster-boy again." She said.

"Hey, I told you. I DID put on sun screen that day. We were just under a patch of land that had no ozone layer. Global warming is real, KP. Very, very real." Ron said seriously.

"Ron. We were indoors. You got burnt from a tanning lamp." Kim reminded.

"Well it was set to 'scorch' anyway." Ron said. Kim giggled. It's the one thing Ron had always been able to do. Without fail, he had always been able to make her laugh. "Oh yeah, don't forget Rufus." Ron said. As if on cue, the small naked more rat poked his head out of the pocket of Ron's bathing suit. He was also wearing a small pair of sunglasses.

"Where'd you get sunglasses that small?" Kim asked.

"Malibu Barbi's Beach set." Ron said. Kim just stared at him for a few minutes. "...Don't ask." He said. Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket, and crawled up to his shoulder, where Kim promptly started to rub his body down with sunscreen. He made a contented "Ahhh" sound.

"NOW, we're ready." Kim said, and took Ron's hand in hers. He smiled, and squeezed her hand lightly, before turning to walk down the sidewalk. Kim arched an eyebrow. "Where's your scooter?"

"Too bulky. Your dad and brothers welded those rockets on. After they ran out of juice, I couldn't get them off." He said. Kim winced.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"No big. Thing was a piece of junk anyway... Hmm... I wonder where Eric had his motorcycle stashed..." He wondered out loud. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to bring up Eric for the rest of eternity?" She asked.

"Duh. He's a hero." Ron said. Kim blinked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"He made me realize how I really felt about you." He said, turning to look at her. Kim really didn't have anything to counter with. She just blushed. Ron leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek. "He made me realize that I love you." Ron said.

"Oh Ron... I love you t-" Kim began, before she was interrupted by the familiar four-toned ring of her Kimmunicator. She sighed, and dug it out of her purse. "You've got the best timing, Wade." She said sarcastically.

"I thought you might want to know this as soon as possible." Wade said, typing a few things into his computer before turning to face Kim. "The Grimway Weapon Research facility was broken into last night." He said.

"Grimway... yeah... is that a name I should know?" Ron asked.

"Grimway is the largest supplier of ammunition and weaponry to the United States millitary." Wade said. "They've got security tighter than the Pentagon."

"Isn't this a job for the FBI?" Kim asked.

"Normally, but the thief didn't leave anything behind. And, it was just ONE person." Wade said.

"How can one person penetrate such a highly sensetive security grid?" Kim asked.

"Experience, I guess. But check this. I got this from one of the video surveilance camera's." Wade, said, and started the video feed. It was focused in a hallway. There was a person dressed in black, and what looked like a girl in a blue uniform. The person in black leapt forward, and easily disabled the girl in blue, knocking her out of the camera's field.

"So the guy in black can fight." Kim said.

"What's worse, is that from what I can tell, he stole some access codes to the lastest Grimway breakthrough. An ozone restoration machine. In the wrong hands, those codes can be used to completely wipe out the Earth's ozone layer." Wade said.

"Any leads?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Those codes couldn't be stored on a CD or a floppy disk. The thief used a special jump drive to store the codes. And that jump drive is just oozing radio waves. I've triangulated the signal. It's heading south, toward the tip of South America. So dress warm." Wade said.

"Warm? It's June." Ron interjected.

"Southern Hemisphere. Winter. Close to Antarctica." Kim said. "Thanks Wade. We're on it." she said, and put the Kimmunicator away. "Guess the Water Park has to wait for another day."

"Shyeah. Ice-land, here we come." Ron said. Rufus took off the sunglasses he was wearing, and pulled out a pair of earmuffs, fitting them snuggly around his head. "Oh, very funny." Ron added, and turned to follow Kim, who was already jogging down the street.

* * *

It was cold in South America. As it would be, in the middle of winter. Snow was falling all around, which was a good thing. Fresh snow always seemed to calm him down. It also gave him time to reflect on what he'd done with his life. Was he evil? No, of course not. Humanity, THAT was the evil being. All of humanity was innately evil.

The destruction of Mother Nature was a human instrument. Only one force would prevail, and he was going to make sure that Mother Nature had the last laugh. Once humanity was gone, then Mother Nature would rebuild itself. Regenerate, the way it was meant to be.

He, on the other hand, would live out the rest of his days in paradise. No more noisy jet liners flying overhead. No more atmospheric polution clogging the air. No more acid rain, chemical waste, or noise pollution. No... he, and his new mercenary would live in solitude. In peace.

The door to his lab swung open with a great creak. He didn't look up. He knew full well who it was.

"They sent WOOHP agents after me." The voice said. Dr. Gelee stood up, and walked over to the person standing before him. His new mercenary. Dressed in black. The ultimate thief. He reached over, and pulled the mask off, gazing into the thief's face.

"We assumed they would. And you came out unscathed." He said. The thief's eyes showed no emotion. They were cold, caluclating, and deadly. The thief pulled out a small cylander.

"These are the codes." The thief said, holding them out to Dr. Gelee with a gloved hand. The doctor reached out to take them, but the thief jerked the hand away. "Not so fast. I want my payment first." The thief said. Dr. Gelee smirked. He'd expected this, and was going to comply. It didn't matter anymore anyway. As soon as his plans were enacted, money would be useless.

He walked back over to his desk, and took out a small bank card. "The funds have already been transfered into this account. Pin number, seven eight three one." he said, and held out the card.

"The amount we agreed upon?" The thief asked.

"Twenty million in change." Dr. Gelee whispered. The thief grinned, and took the card. Dr. Gelee held out his hand politely, to which the thief calmly placed the cylander. The doctor walked over to a large machine, and placed the cylander in the upload compartment.

"Remember our agreement. You said you wouldn't activate that thing for forty-eight hours." The thief reminded.

"Of course. I can't activate it until the Earth, Moon, and Sun are aligned properly. Besides, I'm a man of my word. Though, if you aren't back here within two days... then I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to activate the machine regardless." He said.

"I know the risks." The thief said calmly, and watched Dr. Gelee. "I couldn't steal the machine itself. It was too big. Too heavy."

"We'll simply use the codes and activate the machine from its current position. It won't matter where the beam is fired from, as long as it's fired from the proper angle." Dr. Gelee said, then turned back to the thief. "You know that WOOHP has to be tracking you. That's why they sent a team after you. They''ll no doubt employ their top agents to find you now."

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I've come up with my own solution. Cut off the head, and the body stops moving. Kill the Queen Bee, and the hive dies. I'll take out WOOHP's director. The rest of the agency will crumble." The thief said.

"Then go. I'll be waiting here for you." Dr. Gelee said. The thief nodded, and turned to leave, but the doors swung open again. In stepped a young red-headed girl, wearing a pair of brown pants and a black shirt. Behind her, stood a boy with blond hair, and covered in winter jackets.

"June should be SUMMER!" The boy complained. The thief pulled the mask back on immediately.

"You should really think about getting some storage equipment that doesn't leak radio waves like engine oil." The girl said. Dr. Gelee stood up.

"She's not a WOOHP agent." The thief said. "I can take her."

"I hope you don't plan to use the same stale moves you did on that girl in the blue uniform. Or else you're gonna be in for a world of pain." The red head said, and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Arrogance only gets you killed faster." The thief said, and jumped forward expertly The red headed girl just watched as the thief jumped into the air, and took a swing at the girl. She dodged the blow easily, and slammed her knee up into the thief's stomach. The force of the contact sent the thief sprawling backwards.

"Whoo! Go Kim!" The blond boy from behind her cheered. Kim?

"Kim... Possible?" Dr. Gelee asked.

"You've heard of me. Good. Now why don't we skip all the formalities, and just surrender? It'd save you a lot of pain, and it'd save me a lot of time." Kim said.

"You're right, I have heard of you. Very impressive resume. Pity, though, that none of it will matter in a few days." Dr. Gelee said, with an arrogant smirk on his face. Kim sighed.

"Why do they always want to do this the hard way?" She asked, and began to cartwheel forward, but was stopped with the Thief swung along the ground, an ankle connecting with Kim's wrists as they touched the metal floor. Kim's weight and the force of gravity pulled her down, losing all control of her sense of motion. "Ack!" She yelped before she connected with the ground.

"KP!" The blond boy called from behind her, and rushed forward, only to be greeted by the Thief.

"Going somewhere?" The thief asked.

"Um... actually, yeah... you kinda gave my girlfriend a cheap shot. I really don't want to do this, but..." The boy began, and dropped down into a fighting stance. "Now you're gonna feel the fury of the mystical art of...Hooooowaaaahhhh! Monkey Kung FU! You still want a piece of this!" He demanded, making a come-hither motion with his hand.

"Um, yeah. Duh." The thief replied. Ron's face went pale.

"Yeeeeah..." Ron began, then suddenly leaped up, thrusting his palm forward at the thief's face. The thief grabbed his wrist, and twisted painfully. "Ow ow ow! That's my Bueno Nacho wrist!" Ron screamed. The very mention of Bueno Nacho brought Rufus out of Ron's jacket. He jumped onto the Thief's wrist.

"What the hell?" The thief asked, just before Rufus buried his teeth into the Thief's palm, earing a high pitched scream. The thief let go of Ron's wrist, and stumbled backwards, tripping over Kim's leg and falling hard onto the cold metal deck.

"Go rufus, Go rufus! It's your birthday! Go rufus!" Ron cheered. Kim smiled and patted Rufus' head, and then turned to Dr. Gelee himself. The doctor approached her with his hands behind his back.

"Very impressive, Kim Possible." Dr. Gelee said. "Honestly, I had no idea you were this effective untl now. Stories are just that... stories, compared to the real thing." Gelee said.

"Is this your way of surrendering peacefully?" Kim asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Surrender? Oh, no. I've been planning this for a long, long time. I have no intention of surrendering." He said, and took a small vial out from behind his back. A dark red liquid was bubbling inside. "Do you know what this is? Dioxyrhyanophosphate. It's a new synthetic chemical that can completely eradicate a building the size of the White House, and everything inside of it." He said.

"So you're going to blow the building up with you and your lackey inside? Are you that stupid?" Kim asked.

"Of course not." he said, and reached down to yank the Thief up. He flipped the vial to Kim, who promptly caught it. "I plan to blow up the building with YOU inside." He said, then bolted for the window. The thief looked a bit stunned for a minute, but quickly caught the idea. The thief followed Gelee.

"Hey!" Kim yelled, then looked down at the vial, which was growing pinker by the second. She yelped, and drew her arm back, and threw the vial as hard as she could at the window. Dr. Gelee leapt toward the window and hit the glass with enough force to shatter it, causing glass shards to rain out from the building. The thief jumped out after him, and caught Gelee by the shoulders. Two wings jutted out from the black suit that the thief wore, and a flame ignited in the back.

"Jet pack..." Kim said, and watched helplessly as the vial she threw exploded in the air, covering the entire sky with dark red smoke.

Dr. Gelee chuckled. This was too perfect. Sure, his lab was gone, but he knew where he could find another one. And, the only fighter who had ever matched Kim Possible blow for blow. All of his plans were going to be realized soon. "Drop me off in the next city. Then, you go take care of what you said you were going to do with WOOHP." He said.

"How will I get back in contact with you?" The thief asked.

"Don't worry. I'll find you." Gelee said, and chuckled lightly, as the two flew off toward the city.

* * *

"You possess the knowledge of every psychologist on the planet, GLADIS, and the most intelligent mind on the planet to boot, do you believe in redemption?" Jerry asked curiously, leaning back in his comfortable chair and staring up at the glowing red camera that served as GLADIS' eye. The machine's light blinked slightly, as though pondering the question for a moment. The room was quiet and cold, almost as though it were waiting for something to happen, though nobody knew yet what. Jerry had his suspicions, but he would not act to stop it. He couldn't bring himself to, so he sat and waited, chatting idly with his constantly companion.

"I am a machine Jerry. I do not 'believe' in anything." GLADIS responded coolly.

"Come now, we both know that's not true." Jerry told her softly. GLADIS remained silent, so he spoke again. "So, do you?"

"My database contains information that suggests that, given the motivation and circumstances, a person fallen to greed and pride can indeed become a 'good person' once again." GLADIS replied at last. "Is something the matter Jerry? Do you have something you would wish to speak about?" Jerry remained silent for a moment, then sighed and shook his head.

"No, GLADIS. I would not wish to speak about it." Jerry replied. "Now please, remain silent. I need to think."

"As you wish, Jerry." GLADIS' cold, robotic tone almost sounded upset, though she did indeed fall silent. Jerry leaned back in his seat, putting one hand up to his chest and staring down at the steel floorboards. The room felt cold and oppressive as a tomb, perhaps a forewarning of what he suddenly realized was coming. He slid from his seat, narrowly avoiding the steel spike that plunged straight through the back of the chair, where his heart would have been. He shoved the seat aside and thrust one palm forward, slamming it into his attacker's chest to hurl him across the room, where him skidded across the floor to a stop right in front of the door. Jerry lowered his arm, watching the black-coated figure rise to his feet slowly.

"I must confess, you've grown more skilled than I realized." Jerry said companionably. "I would never have noticed you if not for your hard breath against the mask. I'm actually quite proud of you."

"Don't talk down to me." The figure rose to its feet, bringing its arms up in a defensive posture. "You always were a condescending little man weren't you? Bolstering your own ego at the expense of others."

"You know that isn't true." Jerry replied.

"Shut up." The dark assassin narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why now? After all this time? It doesn't make sense." Jerry asked. "Is it something I did? Did something else happen?"

"I came to my senses. That's all." The assassin stepped forward, dropping into a combat crouch. "I realized what a ridiculous waste of space everything is. You and the rest of humanity. Nothing but untrustworthy, greedy, evil little leeches who see the world as their own personal soft drink to suck dry."

"Aaahhhh." Jerry nodded slowly. "I see. A commendable point, but narrow-sighted."

"Now are you ready to die, or do you want to blather on some more like the senile old man you are?" The assassin asked.

"Senile? Well, I don't know about that. After all, my stall tactics seemed quite effective." Jerry smirked, straightening his tie calmly. The assassin's eyes went wide as the floor panel behind him slid open. He whirled and the massive, seven-foot robotic monster loomed up from the ground behind her, four arms at the ready and samurai helmet glinting in the bright lights. The assassin whirled to rush Jerry before it could catch him, but the four arms shot out and grabbed his arms, hauling him back into the air. He struggled as hard as he could, but the robotic limbs didn't even twitch. Jerry shook his head and approached slowly, his hands in his pockets.

"What made you think attacking me here of all places was a good idea?" Jerry asked.

"Because I can take you anytime, anywhere." The assassin suddenly thrusts his boots forward, slamming them into Jerry's chest to knock him back. Suddenly the heels retracted into a pair of steel drills, which promptly began to turn. He bent his knees and jammed the drills straight into the robot's knee-joints, sparks flashing dangerously as they cut through the steel shell and inner circuitry. Jerry sank to his knees, holding his heart in a pained grasp. That was a Hell of a blow, he wasn't sure how many he could take. He wasn't a young man anymore after all.

The robot's knees began to buckle, and its hands let go as it fell forward. The assassin dropped to the ground on all fours, then leapt forward like a tiger, pushing off with his hands to send the drills hurtling straight at Jerry's chest. Jerry leaned back, flattening himself against the floor as the assassin passed overhead, the drills tearing through the front of his formal jacket. Jerry sat up, his back creaking with every movement. "Oohh. that wasn't a good idea." Jerry grunted. He climbed to his feet and turned around to see the assassin standing victoriously on the table.

"You see, Jerry? Even WOOHP, the thing that protects humanity even from the wrath of nature, is just another dead leaf in the coming hurricane." The assassin told him.

"Is it being a villain that makes you talk so much?" Jerry asked as square holes in the ceiling and floor began to open. "Because that was probably your only chance to finish me off." The assassin looked up to see half a dozen steel tentacles shoot at him from the ceiling, with six more flying up from the floor. He leapt into the air, kicking two aside and whirling off of them, spinning through two more and slamming both feet into another one, bouncing off of it toward the ceiling. They all oriented on him flying through the air, but the assassin caught one in his arm, using it as a rope to spin around and slam his feet into another, kicking off of it to take off in another direction altogether.

He landed on the other side of the room and reached into his outfit, pulling out a small device. It took Jerry a moment to realize what it was, but when he did his eyes went wide. "N...no! Don't!" He stood up quickly.

"Say goodbye to your unnatural companion." The assassin stood up and pressed the activation switch on the EMP Emitter. A single flash was all Jerry saw, and suddenly all the lights in the room blinked out, plunging them into darkness. He could no longer hear the steady hum of WOOHP's electronic surveillance equipment, his computer, nor could he see GLADIS' comforting red eye watching him. A pulse like that... it would be enough to wipe out her main CPU and hard drive... GLADIS was gone...

"You see, Jerry? You see how unreliable humanity is? Everything you create is simply a machine, and any machine can break down. Nature is the only force worth anything in this world... the only reliable entity." The assassin's voice taunted him from the darkness. "And humanity separated from nature a long, long time ago."

"I can't believe you've taken it this far..." Jerry pulled his jacket off of his shoulders and dropped it into the darkness. "But it will go no further." The assassin didn't respond, so Jerry too fell silent, waiting and listening. The darkness was accompanied by oppressive silence, without even a scuffle of footsteps to tell him where his assailant was. But as he'd suspected, he heard the quickening of his breath through the black mask as he moved up behind him, trying to take out the old man in a stealthy maneuver. He heard the rustle of cloth as a fist hurdled toward him.

Jerry whirled and deflected the upcoming punch, pushing it aside and coming back with one of his own. The assassin tried to move away, but Jerry caught his wrist, keeping him from fading into the darkness. A swift kick to the stomach doubled the black-clad assailant over, and Jerry swiftly kicked him in the face, sending him to his back though Jerry still held his wrist. Jerry stepped forward, but he heard the rush of wind as the assailant whirled his feet around, slamming them both straight into his chest. Jerry gasped in pain and stumbled back, clutching his chest as his old heart began to beat harshly at the violent abuse. He stumbled back against the wall, panting for breath.

He heard the fist approaching, and barely had time to move out of the way, grabbing his attacker's wrist and slamming him back against the wall. He clutched his chest and held him there, but his assailant slammed another palm into his heart, sending it into another fit. Jerry groaned in pain and fell back to the ground on a sitting position, gasping for breath. He heard the footsteps of his attacker approach, standing over him. He grabbed the old man by the collar and jerked him upright, holding him up like a ragged doll ready to collapse. "You've been hunting me... and I can't let you stop me. I can't let you stop the rebirth of the world... it sorely needs it before you break it."

"The only thing that's been broken today..."� Jerry said softly, no longer tying to fight. His body felt weak as his heart struggled to keep beating. "Is my heart..."

"Raagh!" The assassin howled as Jerry felt a fist slam into his chest, sending his heart into another fit. He collapsed to his back as it struggled to keep a steady rhythm, but slowly he felt it lose this battle, fading into the darkness like GLADIS before it. He grunted and tried to move, but he couldn't. So he lay on the floor in the darkness, until the door of his office was flung open and several WOOHP Officers poured into the room. Their flashlights shone throughout the room, which was somehow now empty. They spotted Jerry on the floor, and all eyes turned on him. Jerry tried to speak, but he couldn't... even with the lights the officers had brought, he still slipped into the darkness.


	3. Alliance

**The Unthinkable **

**By The Steel Angel **

**Chapter Three **

**Alliance**

"It feels almost like a vacation." Alex said happily as she walked down the linoleum clad hallway of Beverly Hills Highschool, in between her two best friends in the world. To her right, Clover looked to be in deep thought about something. "Clover?" Alex quipped. The blond turned her head to face Alex. 

"Sorry Alex. Major dilema here." Clover said. When Alex didn't say anything, Clover took it upon herself to extrapolate. "Well, I already made plans on Saturday for Dustin. You know, that totally hunky exchange student from France. But Anthony just asked me to go to the movies with him the same day. I couldn't say no, he's a hottie too... but Jenna said that Lilly said that Anthony is one of the biggest stalkers in the school, so I don't know if..."

Alex giggled as Clover rambled on about the latest school-wide gossip. It always helped to have a best friend who was up on EVERYTHING that was in, and totally on top of what wasn't in. Sometimes she wondered if it was because of Clover, that the three girls maintained their popularity. She turned to look at her other best friend, and frowned when she did.

Sam's eyes showed traces of fatigue. There were bags under her eyes. She walked with a slight slump, and she stopped to yawn every few minutes. "You okay, Sammie?" Alex asked. Sam turned to look at Alex, and gave her a sweet smile. Alex smiled back. There was something about Sam that almost reminded her of her own mother. She felt safe with Sam. Secure.

"I'm fine. Just up late studying for that chemistry test." Sam said. "Stoichiometry is tricky stuff."

"Stork-o...what?" Alex wondered aloud. Sam chuckled, and gave Alex's shoulder a slight pat. Alex sighed. At least she wouldn't have to worry about what she'd gotten on that Chemistry test until the next day. Why should she let a simple little thing like chemistry ruin her favorite period of the day?

Lunch!

"Today's Soy Bean Pizza day! Yay!" Alex cheered, and ran into the cafeteria. She manuevered around the different tables like a stealth bomber. She staked out her place in line and glared at anyone who came within a three foot radius of her, almost like a mother bear protecting its cubs.

"Will Alex, Samantha, and Clover please report to the Principal's office? I repeat, will Alex Hernandez, Samantha Simpson, and Clover Spencer please report to the Principal's office." The loudspeaker blared. Sam and Clover looked at each other. Neither of them had done anything wrong... today. Alex sighed, and relinquished her position in the lunch line.

"You know, the second we walk through those doors, the floor is gonna open, right?" Clover mused, as Alex rejoined them. The three girls began to walk toward the exit to the cafeteria, and the large double-doors that guarded the rest of the school. Alex put a hand to her chin.

"Maybe it won't be so bad since we're already prepared for it?" She asked. Sam remained silent.

"Please. Falling is falling. Though sometimes, I wonder how Jerry manages to make us fall into a ten story building from ground level." Clover said, as she pushed the doors open. It was silent on the outside. Not a student to be seen. Sam and Alex walked cautiously out into the hallway, expecting the floor to drop at any moment. When nothing happened, Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so maybe we're just in trouble with the Principal." She said, as one of the lockers to their left swung open. A large suction force began, sucking the girls into the locker. "AhhHHhHhhhh!" Sam screamed.

"You think Jerry could pick one method of transportation and stick with iiiiiiiiiiiit!" Alex yelped, trying to grasp the walls of the slick WOOHP tunnel. The three girls grunted loudly as they slammed into the red couch. The force of their landing had knocked the wind out of them, and left them slightly in a daze. "Now I'm never gonna get my Soy Pizza... thanks a lot, Jerr." Alex whined.

"Food is the least of your worries at this point in time." A female voice said.

"Huh?" Clover asked, rubbing her eyes, trying to focus. A female figure was standing on the other side of Jerry's desk. She wore rounded glasses, and the standard female business suit. Her long chestnut brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her feace showed an expression of nervousness. Even sadness. "What's going on?" Clover asked. "Where's Jerry?"

"Jerry was attacked last night." The woman said.

"Attack? Who could attack Jerry? WE can't even attack Jerry." Sam said quickly. The woman pressed a few buttons on her console, and a video feed started up. It was choppy, but it was definately a fight scene. Only thirty seconds or so. It showed a person clad in a black outfit, and Jerry, fighting. The person in black pulled out a small device and... the screen went black.

"The Assassin used a WOOHP issued EMP emmitter. It disabled all Xpowder frequencies, WOOHP Surveillance feeds, and Security overrides for a period of three minutes, before we could get the backup system fully online. It was enough time for the assassin to... deliver the crushing blow." The woman said.

"Crushing...Blow...?" Alex wondered aloud, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"By the time we got the doors open, the assailant had vanished." The woman said. "Jerry was lying on the floor... his heart gave out." The woman said.

"Jerry's...dead...?" Alex asked softly.

"Luckily, we got to him before his condition finalized. We were able to get him a fresh heart within a half-hour span. But... he was legally dead for a period of almost five minutes. And we still don't know if the new heart will take. His chance of survival without some form of brain damage is at less than five percent." The woman said.

"Who did it?" Clover asked, clenching her fist. "The old guy may have ticked me off from time to time, but he was still OUR Jerry. No one tries to kill him and gets away with it."

"The assailant left no evidence behind. Not so much as a hair folicle." The woman said. "But we may know how to find him."

"How?" Sam asked quickly.

"Follow me." The woman said, and walked out of the main lobby, down to the catacombs of the WOOHP underground complex. Sam followed quickly behind her, and was followed by Alex, who looked to be on the verge of tears, and Clover, who looked more angry than anything else. The woman led the three spies into WOOHP's medical wing, and to a heavily guarded room. The two guards stepped aside.

"Is this Jerry's room?" Alex asked. The woman nodded, and opened the door. Inside, were two very familiar faces. "Brittany!" Alex gasped. The asian spy looked up. She was kneeling beside the bed where Jerry was lying. His face showed no emotion, and his eyes were closed. Monitors behind him beeped and glowed eerily, showing heart rate, brain waves, and anything else that could be measured in ghostly green lines.

Brittany stood up. There were two boys in the room as well. Brittany's partners. "Oooh!" Clover squealed, rushing toward the bed where Demitri was standing. Clover wrapped both of her arms around one of the poor boy's arms, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked, staring into his eyes dreamily. This earned a growl from Brittany.

Alex walked up to Jerry's bed, standing beside Brittany. "Who could have done this...?" She asked, almost silently. Brittant turned to look at her.

"From the video that we saw... we think that it's the same person who we fought against at the Grimway Weapons Research facility." Brittany said, and returned her solemn gaze down to Jerry. "Whoever that Assassin was, knows about WOOHP, knows about us, and probably knew that Jerry knew about him. He took all three of us down without much effort... if he could take Jerry down..."

"Then it'll take all six of us to bring down this bastard." Fabiere said, and slammed one of his fists into an open palm.

"That doesn't explain how we'll find him." Clover said, still hanging on to Demitri's arm. Brittany calmly walked over to them, and forcibly seperated the two. She stood between them, to prevent any further physical contact.

"When we fought this guy, I managed to give this some good use." Fabiere said, and pulled out a pack of chewing gum. Sam arched an eyebrow at him.

"Gum?" She asked.

"Chewable Gluable Tracking gum. I'd totally forgotten about it until this morning, when we got the call that Jerry'd been attacked." Fabiere said, and put the gum back in his pocket. Sam growled at him.  
"Amateur! If you wouldn't have been that stupid, maybe we could have saved him!" She said with disdain.

"He ins't dead yet, Sammie..." Alex said softly.

"He's got a five percent chance of pulling through. Do you really want some brain damaged robot version of Jerry? It'd be like someone just vacuumed all of his personality out, and left us with the shell." Sam said.

"What are you suggesting, Sam?" Brittany asked.

"The only humane thing. Pull the plug." Sam said, and kneeled down beside Jerry's bed. She brushed a hand over Jerry's cheek. "Jerry meant more to me than almost anyone... I don't want him to come back as someone who isn't himself..." She said, nearly on the verge of tears. The woman put her hand on the back of Sam's neck.

"We're doing all we can to make sure that Jerry fully recovers, Samantha. As long as there's a one percent chance she he'll be okay, we'll keep trying." She said. Sam didn't say anything. She just stood up, wiping at her eyes. The woman turned back to Fabiere. "Track the gum. We'll send Alex, Samantha, and Clover to find whoever's shoe the gum is stuck to. Then, we'll have our assassin"

* * *

Doctor Gelee was still amazed that some villains still did things the old fashioned way. Arcane "Hideouts" and "Lairs" were a thing of the past. Yet, still, some of these villains had a love affair with the past. This, Doctor Drakken was one of those types. Blind ambition of World Domination. No real plan after that.

He'd chartered a Jet that was heading toward Doctor Drakken's latest "Secret Hideout". Some secret, Gelee had found it in minutes using the Internet. So, he'd used the rest of his time on the jet to research Doctor Drakken, his accomplice known as Shego, The red headed girl known as Kim Possible, and her blond sidekick, Ron Stoppable.

Needless to say, he wasn't very impressed with Drakken's resume. Some of his plans had excellent potential, but he could never close one out. Always, always, always, Kim Possible had shown up to put a dramatic stop to the plan in motion. That said, Doctor Drakken was indeed, ingenious. With an IQ of nearly 180, his intelligence rivaled that of Newton, Einstien, or even Gelee's own intelligence quotient.

Doctor Drakken would no doubt have the mind and the means with which to impliment his plans. And if Gelee should possibly be stumped by a computer glitch, having another brilliant mind to give him a fail safe wasn't a bad idea. But that wasn't the main reason why Gelee wanted Drakken's help.

His partner, Shego, was a bit of an enigma. She used to be a member of Team Go. A superhero family. But she abdicated her responsibilities as a hero to become an evil henchmen. Her fighting skills were nearly unmatched. The only time she'd ever been bested in a fight, was with the afformentioned, Kim Possible.

If anyone was to give him long enough to impliment his plans, it would be her. She'd be able to keep Kim Possible occupied long enough for him to activate the ozone machine. After all, Kim was probably following him right at that moment. She'd mentioned something about the storage device used to store the access codes leaking radio waves. That didn't give him a lot of time.

As the Jet flew over the vast expanse of the Atlantic ocean, he looked out the window and finally found what he was looking for. It was a small man-made island. He calmly stood up, and walked down the narrow corridor of the plane, toward the cockpit. One of the flight attendants stood in his way.

"Can I help you, sir?" The attendant said sweetly.

"Yes, you can. I'd like that parachute." He said, pointing at the small emergency parachute strapped onto the flight attendant's seat.

"I'm sorry sir, those are issued only for-" The flight attendant began. Dr. Gelee calmly raised his ahnd, and grabbed her around the neck, squeezing her windpipe.

"I wasn't asking." He said, and jerked his hand, snapping the flight attendant's neck. Luckily, he was out of visual range of the other passengers on the plane. He reached over and grabbed the small parachute from the seat. He slipped it on, and walked over to the sealed door of the Boeing 757. The mechanics were easy enough to figure out. A pressure release at this altitude would send the plane careening right in to the middle of the fabeled Bermuda Triangle. All of the passengers would either drown, become shark food, or float helplessly on a life raft while the sun cooked them alive. Pick your poison, humanity.

Dr. Gelee grabbed the pressurized manual release on the door, and used all of his strength to pull on it. The two massive steel bars yeilded with some effort, as the doctor began to twist them to an unlocked position. He heard some commotion in the passenger cabin. They must have spotted him. Seen what he was doing. No matter, they wouldn't live long enough to tell anyone that he was the culprit. In a mere three days, he could go wherever he wanted in the world without fear of reprocussions. A world without humanity was a world that would survive the test of time.

He pried the bars close to him, until they wouldn't yeild any further. He grinned, and turned back toward the passenger cabin. "Consider yourselves lucky. You won't die in the apocalypse that humanity has brought upon itself." He said, and raised his foot up, and kicked through the door. It swung open, instantly de-pressurizing the cabin. The Doctor was sucked out of the open hatch violently, so much so that he couldn't reorient himself. Which way was up? Which way was down?

A few tense seconds were too much. He grabbed the rip-cord of the parachute, and deployed the large life-saving floating device. It caught the air, and swept him back up into the sky. He breathed a sigh of relief, at least the parachute had told him which way was up and which way was down. He gazed up, and saw the sillhouette of the jet. One wing was dipping dangerously. The pilot was losing control of the plane in the monsterous wind. Human kind could never stand face to face with the forces of mother nature.

As he drifted down toward the small island, he noticed that there were already guards on the outside, staring up at him. They didn't matter to him. Just pawns. They wouldn't survive the attack he was about to level upon humanity. But one of the people did catch his eye. It was Shego herself, standing on a small landing strip. As he drifted closer, he saw that she was standing almost lazily, with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked disinterested.

When he was about ten feet from the ground, he detached himself from the parachute and fell to the ground, bending his knees to absorb the shock of the impact. The parachute itself caught a tradewind, and floated helplessly over the island, out toward the vast expanse of the ocean. He looked up at the woman. She was clad in a black and green suit, and had a frown on her face.

"And you are?" She asked. Doctor Gelee stood up, and bowed.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gelee. Doctor Gelee. And you must be the one known as Shego." Gelee said.

"Uh huh. What are you? FBI? CIA? Secret Service?" Shego asked.

"Not at all. Please, I'd like you to lead me to Doctor Drakken. I'll explain everything then." Gelee said.

"...Whatever." Shego said, and shrugged her shoulders lightly. She turned, and walked back inside the structure. Doctor Gelee followed, slightly curious. She seemed too apathetic to be an effective henchman, or even a guard. Could her reputation have proceeded her?

"Yo, Doctor D." She said, and stopped in the arch of a doorway. Gelee couldn't see inside, but heard a voice coming from the other side.

"Shego! I've finally done it!" A voice crowed from inside the room. Shego's shoulders slumped as she walked into the room. Gelee followed, looking around. The room was huge. It seemed to be the bulk of the entire facility. The walls were the color of brick, with a high ceiling with what looked like a retractable roof. On the far end of the room, stood a huge computer system, and a desk. On the other side of the desk, was Doctor Drakken himself. He stood up, and held his hands behind his back. "After months of planning, I've finally done it! I've finally discovered Kim Possible's weakness!" Drakken cried victoriously. Gelee raised an eyebrow, clearly interested.

"You already know her weakness. You've known it for three years. You just can't do anything about it." Shego quipped.

"Ahhh!" Drakken yelled as he waved a hand at Shego. "This time, the result is going to be different!" Drakken said, and clasped his hands together. "I've developed a robot that is programmed to attack whenever it registers teen slang!" He said with a laugh. Shego just looked at him.

"YOU use teen slang." She said after a moment.

"That is not the point!" Drakken yelled, and then noticed Gelee standing behind Shego. "Who's that?" He asked.

"I dunno. Some old guy who wants to talk to you. Not really my thing." Shego said, and turned to leave. "Call me if you need me." The woman said, and looked Doctor Gelee in the eye. He gazed back, his eyes concealing his true intentions. The gaze that Shego saw was shrouded in mystery. Her eyes gave him nothing in return. Just a cold, calculating scowl.

She walked out of the room carlessly, swaying her hips lightly. Doctor Gelee ignored her. She was irrelevant at this point in time. He turned back to face Doctor Drakken. The blue-skinned man was glowering at him suspiciously. Gelee put his hands up, to show that he was unarmed.

"I'll be brief, Doctor Drakken." Gelee began. "I'm here because I need your help. I require access to your computer uplink system." He said.

"Why would I agree to that?" Drakken asked.

"It's a small price to pay for a share of world domination." Gelee said carefully. "But we haven't got much time. If we're to impliment my plan, we have to get your computer system configured within two days." Gelee said, and held up a small black cylander. "This storage device contains activation codes for the top secret Ozone Machine at the Grimway Weapons Facility in the United States. But unfortunately, Kim Possible can track the frequency of the device."

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed.

"The same." Gelee said with a nod. "My new apprentice has been trained in many different forms of martial arts and fighting skills, but still, Kim Possible seemed to be untouchable. She made my apprentice look like a freeze frame. Which brings up reason number two that I wish to team up with you." Gelee said.

"You want protection. Shego's protection." Drakken said with a nod.

"Precicely. Do we have a deal?" Gelee asked. Doctor Drakken put a hand to his chin, appearing to be in deep thought. Gelee didn't take his eyes off of him. For all he knew, Kim Possible could break in at any second. He had to act fast.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt... though I'll have to put a hault on my Slang-detecting annihilation droid." Drakken mused.

"Oh, I promise you. You won't need it." Gelee said with a smug grin plastered on his face. The alliance had been struck, and in just two days, all of his plotting and planning was going to pay off.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
